Les contes de fée ne mentent jamais
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Quatre contes de fée, quatre réalités possibles, quatre enfants forcés de pénetrer dans le monde terrifiant des adultes...Fic écrite par teainapot, traduite par moi.
1. 1: Alice au pays des merveilles

Les personnages du manga détective Conan et du manga Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Cette merveilleuse fic appartient à son auteur Teainapot (Cliquez sur mon profil, vous trouverez son nom dans la liste de mes auteurs préférés).

Et cette humble traduction qui, je l'espère, rendra justice à ce chef d'œuvre, m'appartient.

C'est bon, vous avez bien compris à qui appartient quoi ? Alors, bonne lecture.

**Les contes de fée ne mentent jamais**

« Eh… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'arrive pas à t'endormir ? »

« Les dormeurs sont dans l'impossibilité d'avoir une conversation, Kudo. Cela fait partie des lois universelles de la nature au même titre que l'attraction universelle… »

« Tu marques un point. »

« En temps normal, on t'entend déjà ronfler trente minutes à peine après que les autres aient commencé à le faire…Quelque chose te donne des soucis ? »

« Pas grand-chose…Juste les moustiques qui prennent un malin plaisir à me sucer le sang… »

« Il n'y a aucun moustique dans cette tente, et de toute façon je t'ai vu t'appliquer ta lotion anti-moustique, Kudo. »

Haibara se replongea dans le silence avant de ricaner.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est le match qui a été disputé la nuit dernière qui continue de te tracasser ? »

« Quel match ? »

« La rencontre entre le japon et le Brésil…qui s'est terminée par la défaite de notre équipe nationale pour ce que j'en sait… »

« … »

« Allez, dis-toi qu'ils ont eu la chance de perdre face à l'une des meilleurs équipes de football au monde. C'est toujours mieux pour eux que de s'être fait lamentablement écraser par l'obscure équipe d'un petit pays dont personne ne cherche à retenir le nom… »

« Maintenant que j'y pense… »murmura Conan avec un ton provocateur. « Higo participait à ce match, non ? Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi insomniaque que moi cette nuit… »

« Cela n'a rien avoir… J'étais en train de procéder à mes recherches, il ne faut pas chercher l'explication plus loin… »

« Des recherches ? A d'autres… Maintenant je comprends pourquoi la viande que tu as faite griller sur ce barbecue était trop cuite… »

« Certes, mais en toute objectivité, le repas n'en restait pas moins de meilleure qualité que celui que tu nous a préparé la semaine dernière. Au moins, la viande n'était pas aussi noire que du charbon, et Ayumi n'as pas eu à ce précipiter dans les toilettes les plus proches du camping avant la fin du repas… »

« … »

« Ecoutes. Plutôt que de gâcher notre temps à pousser chacun de nous à bout, pourquoi est ce que nous n'essayerions pas plutôt de l'employer de manière plus constructive ? »

« Et de quel façon ? En comptant les moutons ? »

« Ce n'est pas une idée aussi stupide que cela. Une étude menée par des scientifiques à Genève a démontré… »

« Haibara, par pitié… »marmonna Conan avec un regard affligé tandis qu'il se retournait dans son duvet. « Je ne sais pas, essaye plutôt d'avoir recours à l'hypnose si tu veut nous endormir tout les deux au plus vite… »

« Est-ce que… est ce que tu pense que nous raconter des contes de fée pourrait être un moyen efficace de nous endormir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »répondit en toute honnêteté Conan, légèrement décontenancé par la suggestion. Jusque là, il avait été persuadé que les mots conte de fée et le nom Haibara ne pouvaient avoir aucune chance d'être utilisés dans la même phrase. « Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que cela pourrait marcher ? »

« Quand j'avais entre cinq et six ans, Akemi, ma grande sœur, me lisait des contes de fée pour m'endormir… Des histoires de lapins, de fée ou de dragons, pour le peu que je m'en rappelle… »

« Ta sœur… »

Lorsqu'il murmura ces mots, la voix de Conan était totalement dépourvue de la prétention à laquelle Haibara avait été habituée venant de lui. Ayant une vague idée de la direction qu'était en train de prendre leur conversation, une direction qui ne lui convenait guère, elle décida d'y mettre fin sur le champ.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Essaye de penser à la chose la plus ennuyeuse possible. Les cours de mathématiques du professeur Kobayashi par exemple. Avec un peu de chance, cela finira par t'endormir…Bonne nuit. »

Elle eût la désagréable surprise de se rendre compte que sa tentative de couper court à la conversation avait échouée lorsque le détective insomniaque se tourna doucement vers son amie pour la secouer légèrement.

« Euh… »marmonna Conan d'un ton hésitant. « Je pense que ce serait effectivement une bonne idée d'essayer de nous endormir en nous racontant des contes de fées… »

Haibara soupira.

« Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Je ne pense pas que tu serais capable de t'immerger dans ce genre d'histoire. Les contes de fée ne sont rien d'autres que des mensonges qu'on raconte aux enfants pour leur dissimuler les aspects les plus sombres et les plus douloureux de la vie. La seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est la vérité, rien que la vérité et toute la vérité, non ? »

Conan demeura silencieux quelques instants avant de répondre.

« C'est amusant. Ma mère disait au contraire que les contes de fée ne mentaient jamais à ceux qui les écoutaient, qu'ils soient des enfants ou des adultes… »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas… »murmura Haibara en se tournant vers le détective pour le fixer de ses yeux ensommeillés. « Je vais te raconter ma version d'un conte de fée. Choisis celui que tu préfère… »

« Alice au pays des merveilles. »répliqua Conan instinctivement.

Haibara fit de son mieux pour dissimuler aux yeux de son compagnon le petit rire qui l'avait agité, sans succès.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'amusant ? »marmonna-t-il d'un ton vexé.

« Oh…C'est juste que c'est tellement ironique que tu me demande ça…que je ne sais pas de quelle façons je vais commencer mon histoire… »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice in (Tropical) Land

**_Il était une fois une petite fille nommée Alice, une petite fille qui aimait beaucoup s'amuser. Résoudre des devinettes était son jeu favori. Si vous aviez pris la peine de lui en demander la raison, elle vous aurait répondu, après avoir haussé les épaules, qu'elle avait toujours été curieuse. Ensuite elle aurait été curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous lui aviez demandé cela, et encore plus curieuse de savoir pourquoi est ce qu'elle était si curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous lui aviez demandé cela…_**

Il avait toujours été curieux. Curieux jusqu'à l'obsession. Lorsqu'il était âgée de sept ans, réellement âgée de sept ans, le petit curieux se glissait dans le bureau de son père une fois minuit passé. Pour cela, il glissait un chewing-gum dans le trou de la serrure, de manière à ce que les portes de chênes ne soient jamais vraiment fermées quand son père allait se coucher après avoir verrouillé la pièce.

C'était une bonne chose que sa mère n'ait jamais essayé de lui lire des contes de fées pour l'endormir. Ce genre d'histoires étaient faites pour les autres gamins, pas pour lui… Les enquêtes de Sherlock Holmes, voilà le genre d'histoire qui l'intéressaient, celles de ce détective à la voix grave et profonde lorsqu'elle résonnait dans l'imagination du petit garçon pour dévoiler les résultats de ses déductions. Lorsque sa mère lui lisait ces histoires, elle donnait systématiquement au détective de Beiker street la voix aigu d'un gamin immature. Et le petit garçon préférait ne plus penser à la manière dont elle faisait parler le docteur Watson…

Tout avait commencé avec le tiroir du haut. Les petites astuces, qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'illégales, du père de Shinichi, et que son fils avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention en faisant semblant d'être assoupi dans la voiture familiale, elles lui avaient ouvertes les portes d'un nouvel univers, qu'il se faisait une joie d'explorer. Un univers qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du tiroir. Un tiroir débordant de choses intéressantes. En fait, il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes dans le manoir des Kudo pour peu qu'on sache où les chercher. Pourquoi est ce qu'aucun cambrioleur n'avait tenté de s'en emparer alors qu'il n'aurait eu aucun problème à le faire ? Le petit garçon se posa souvent la question sans y trouver de réponse.

A cette époque, les seuls gadgets dont il avait besoin était une épingle à cheveux qu'il avait dérobé à sa mère et une paire de crochets qu'il avait demandé à son gentil voisin de lui prêter, soit disant pour les utiliser pour ses cours d'art plastique.

Le commissaire Maigret lui demanda un jour, par simple curiosité, à quel moment de sa vie il avait été confronté à l'aspect le plus sombre de la résolution des mystères et des énigmes. A quel moment il s'était éveillé du monde douillet de l'enfance pour être confronté, pour la première fois, aux ombres qui s'étendaient derrière les silhouettes tourmentées des arbres morts. Le moment où il avait remarqué, pour la première fois, les sourires inquiétants qui semblaient apparaître le long de la surface du bois desséché des arbres morts de cette inquiétante forêt où un petit garçon faisait ses premiers pas… Il avait répondu au commissaire qu'il avait fini par oublier, dissimulant son mensonge derrière le plus naïf et le plus enfantin des sourires.

Peut-être que c'était au moment où il avait contemplé pour la première fois ces photographies en noir et blanc soigneusement rangées à l'intérieur de volumineuses enveloppes sur lesquelles le mot « confidentiel » était inscrit à l'encre rouge. Il se rappelait de la douce sensation d'horreur qui avait parcouru un petit garçon chaque fois que son regard se posait sur une nouvelle photographie. Des scènes de crimes qui portaient encore les traces de la mise en scène grotesque de la tragédie qui s'y était déroulé… La peau jaunie par la décomposition… Les lèvres bleuies par l'absence d'oxygène… Le sang écarlate qui avait aspergé le sol… Tout cela figé pour l'éternité sur des feuilles de papier glacé où ne se reflétait pas la moindre émotion…

Le petit garçon avait déjà vu des cadavres, dans les films, sur les photographies des coupures de journaux et même sur les couvertures des romans de son père mais c'était la première fois qu'ils lui apparaissaient auréolé d'une telle sensation d'intimité…et de réalité… Il n'y avait plus de musique dramatique pour accompagner les découvertes du petit garçon, la voix de Sherlock Holmes ne résonnait plus pour lui donner la solution du mystère… Juste une nouvelle forme de devinette qui le mettait au défi d'être résolu…C'est à ce moment là, qu'il cessa d'être un simple spectateur admirant le détective résoudre son enquête…

_**Il était une fois une petite fille nommée Alice…et si vous vous demandiez encore comment elle a pu trouver la porte menant au pays des merveilles, maintenant vous connaissez la réponse… Pour vous la donner, elle vous aurait pris par la main et vous aurait conduit au bord du terrier d'un lapin, le terrier où toute l'histoire a commencé…Si vous lui aviez demandé qu'est ce qu'elle a ressenti en basculant dans ce gouffre noir dans l'obscurité duquel rôdaient peut-être des monstres qui ne rêvaient que de la dévorer, elle aurait éclaté de rire en vous répondant que les monstres, ça n'existe pas…Mais à ce moment là, regardez bien jusqu'au fond de ses petits yeux. Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, vous pourriez apercevoir une lueur de peur briller au fond de ses petits yeux bleus et scintillants.** _

Il aurait du s'arrêter là… Fermer la porte derrière lui, remonter dans sa chambre et enfouir son petit corps tremblant sous les couvertures en espérant de tout son coeur que des fantômes et des morts-vivants n'allaient pas s'immiscer dans ses rêves et les transformer en cauchemars… Au lieu de faire cela, il ouvrit le second tiroir sans la moindre hésitation. Il sentit le rythme de son petit cœur s'accélérer un peu plus à chaque page et même à chaque ligne de ces pages qu'il déchiffrait… Il y avait beaucoup de mots qu'il ne comprenait pas encore, des termes de médecine légale… S'emparant d'un tabouret, il grimpa dessus et attrapa le gros dictionnaire sur l'une des étagères, le gros dictionnaire qu'il voyait parfois sur le bureau de son père quand il écrivait ses romans. Il voulait en savoir plus, encore plus, beaucoup plus. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, qu'il sentit la chaleur et la douceur de son lit, et qu'il entendit le rire de son père et la douce voix de sa mère, il compris qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le monde de la même façon…

Sa meilleure amie passait son temps à lui dire que sa dépendance irrépressible pour les mystères était tout sauf saine. Ses remarques l'irritaient beaucoup. Le mot de dépendance ne devait s'appliquer que pour décrire des substances nocives et malsaines qui brûlaient, corrompaient et tuaient lentement ceux qui étaient sous leur emprise. Quelque chose qui permettait à une personne de satisfaire ses désirs égoïstes en détruisant la vie d'une autre. Comment pouvait-on seulement penser à utiliser ce mot pour décrire son attirance pour les mystères ? Après tout, elle servait une juste cause, dissipait les ombres en y apportant la lumière de la vérité, forçait des criminels à faire face à la justice qu'ils fuyaient, sauvait des innocents…

Et quelquefois, elle lui donnait une sensation de puissance, comme si c'était lui qui tirait les ficelles de ce complexe réseau d'histoires au sein duquel il circulait… La première histoire, le long du fil de laquelle il glissa pour pénétrer dans cette toile, commença dans l'avion qui le conduisait à Los Angeles. Elle commença lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec un cadavre, un cadavre encore imprégné de sang, le cadavre encore chaud de quelqu'un que l'on venait d'assassiner… Il rassembla les pièces du puzzle en quelques minutes avant d'oublier comme si c'était une chose sans importance la devinette qu'il venait de résoudre… mais il s'écoula à peine une journée avant que le destin ne le mette au défi avec une autre devinette… Il accepta le défi, et remporta la victoire…

Après tout, il ne s'était pas enfui la première fois qu'il avait découvert ce monde qu'il commençait à conquérir…

**_Il était une fois une petite fille nommée Alice… Et si vous la rencontriez, elle vous dirait de ne jamais boire au goulot d'une bouteille dont vous ne connaissez pas le contenu, même si l'étiquette qui y est accroché vous ordonne de le faire… « La curiosité tua le chat » dit-on… Mais ce que l'on ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle l'a torturé de la pire des façons avant… La curiosité est un monstre cruel…_**

Les gens ont toujours tendance à avoir recours à des expressions des plus poétiques lorsqu'ils parlent de la mort, décrivant d'un ton mélancolique chacun des derniers instants au cours duquel votre vie vous est brutalement arrachée… Ils vous disent que chaque moment de votre vie, ceux que vous associez au bonheur comme ceux que vous associez au malheur, votre premier anniversaire, votre premier amour comme le premier baiser qui l'a suivi vont se mettre à défiler sous vos yeux… Qu'à ce moment là, vous aurez l'impression de dire au revoir à votre dernier coucher de soleil avant de vous assoupir et d'être englouti dans une nuit qui ne cessera jamais… Et ils vous disent aussi qu'à près cela, vous ne ressentirez plus jamais la moindre souffrance…

_« Ouais, ben bande de menteur, laissez moi vous dire que c'est loin de se passer comme ça à ce moment là… »_

Il savait déjà qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre au sérieux ce genre de descriptions des derniers instants de votre vie. Après tout, les poètes, les écrivains comme les réalisateurs qui tentent de vous les décrire n'ont jamais ressenti le baiser glacial de la mort dont ils parlent, n'est ce pas ? Bon, il était prêt à admettre que quelques uns d'entre eux avaient peut-être effectivement vu la mort de près, mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance de toute façons…

La douleur parcourût sa peau lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était en train de se déchirer, et il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas une seule goutte de sang pour jaillir de ses pores alors qu'il luttait pour respirer tandis que sa gorge lui donner l'impression de brûler… Non, son corps entier lui donnait l'impression d'être en train de se consumer et il se sentait petit à petit réduit en cendres… Des cendres que le vent avait déjà commencé à disperser dans les airs… Ce qui lui passa devant les yeux à ce moment là, ce ne fût pas les précieux moments qui avaient formés les dix-sept premières années de sa courte vie… Non, ce qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment là, ce fût les coups de téléphone qu'il aurait du passer à sa mère avant de mourir, tout les cadeaux qu'il aurait du offrir à Ran quand il en avait encore le temps, tout ces moments où le professeur lui proposait de partir à la pèche avec lui et toutes les excuses qu'il lui donnait pour décliner des invitations qu'il aurait du accepter tant qu'il en avait l'occasion…

**_Il était une fois une petite fille nommée Alice, et quelquefois, elle pouvait vous intriguer quand vous la regardiez… Parfois, elle se parlait à elle-même, se réprimandait elle-même ou se conseillait elle-même. Vous comprenez, c'est qu'à une époque de sa vie, elle aimait jouer toute seule le rôle de deux personnes différentes… Si vous lui demandiez si elle aime toujours le faire, elle vous répondrait avec un air fatigué et mélancolique que non… Non, maintenant elle veut juste être seulement Alice…_**

La destinée lui fit don d'une seconde chance, mais elle lui fit payer cette faveur au prix fort… Il allait devoir s'enfermer dans une vie de mensonge qui finirait peut-être par le séparer à tout jamais de celle dont il était amoureux….Mais il ne recula pas, cette fois non plus… Il ferait tout son possible pour trouver la sortie du terrier de ce maudit lapin…

_I**l était une fois une petite fille nommée Alice, et maintenant vous la regardez tandis qu'elle croque dans le gâteau sans la moindre hésitation… Vous vous rappelez de ce moment où elle vous disait de ne jamais avaler quelque chose dont vous n'étiez pas absolument sûr que ce n'était pas empoisonné… Et si maintenant, vous lui demandiez pourquoi elle a si soudainement changé d'avis, elle vous répondrait que c'est parce qu'elle croit que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance…**_

Et ensuite, elle s'immisça dans son histoire pour y jouer un rôle, elle aussi. Comme un elfe surgi d'une légende lointaine, la petite fille aux cheveux auburn surgit sans crier gare dans l'histoire, sans une musique dramatique ou même quelques mots d'introductions pour annoncer son arrivée… Non, elle apparût soudainement dans un nuage de fumée… Comme le font toutes le créatures étranges d'un monde enchanté, elle lui offrirait un miracle, un moyen de sortir enfin du terrier du lapin. Mais ce ne serait cependant pas aussi facile que s'il s'agissait juste de faire un pas de plus sur le long chemin de son histoire…

Après tout, elle n'était pas réellement un elfe. Elle n'avait jamais cru en l'existence des elfes de toutes façons. S'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui dire qu'elle en était un, il était certain qu'elle le lui ferait payer en l'immergeant dans un grand récipient débordant des poisons les plus dangereux qui soit… Et de toutes façons, pour lui, les elfes étaient supposés être adorables et joyeux… Et elle était tout sauf adorable et joyeuse…

Enfin, elle pouvait tout de même être adorable quelquefois… Quand ils s'asseyaient ensemble devant un feu de bois au milieu des montagnes, se réchauffant à la douce chaleur des flammes consumant le bois, il la contemplait discrètement. Son visage était calme et serein tandis qu'elle regardait les flammes lécher le bois, envoyant une nuée d'étincelles orangées danser dans les airs. Parfois, elle s'apercevait qu'il la regardait et lui disait sèchement d'arrêter de le faire. Dans ces moments là, il lui adressait un sourire aussi affectueux que sarcastique tout en se disant, au fond de lui, qu'elle était peut-être une véritable fée qui lui dissimulait sa vraie nature…

Certes, la logique des contes de fée ne cessait de lui rappeler que les elfes, les fées et toutes les créatures enchanteresses qui leur étaient associé étaient supposé aider le héros plutôt que d'être responsable de ses malheurs, mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir pour ça ? Les monstres l'avaient emprisonnée toute sa vie, l'avaient élevée dans une sombre caverne où la lumière du soleil ne pénétrait jamais, lui avaient pris sa famille, et à présent cherchaient à l'attraper pour boire son sang…

Quand il la regarda de nouveau, au moment où son propre sang recouvrait ses cheveux rouges, ses vêtements et sa peau blanche tandis qu'elle était allongée sur le siège arrière de la wolskwagen…Quand il croisa à ce moment là son regard froid et déterminé, c'est à ce moment là qu'il finit par comprendre ce qu'elle était… Elle était réellement un elfe… Un petit elfe mutilé et blessé, qui faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler les ailes en lambeaux qui pendaient derrière son dos tout en s'efforçant de paraître forte aux yeux des mortels comme lui… Même s'il attendait un million d'années pour cela, elle n'admettrait jamais devant lui qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, elle ne le fit même pas quand la pluie finit par tomber sur ses ailes, dispersant leurs dernières plumes au loin…

Il l'aida à retrouver ses plumes, une par une, tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, laissant deux séries d'empreintes parallèles sur le sol boueux… Elle le remercia d'un doux murmure tandis qu'ils commençaient leur voyage… Le long voyage au cours duquel ils seraient toujours ensemble…

Un jour, ils finirent par trouver la sortie du terrier du lapin, plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus de l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés sans pouvoir aller plus loin… La douceur des rayons du soleil qui surgissaient de ce trou, illuminant le gouffre où ils étaient emprisonnés, lui redonna l'espoir… L'espoir qu'il était enfin arrivé au terme de son voyage…

A ce moment là, elle détacha ses ailes de son dos et les lui offrit pour qu'il puisse s'envoler hors de ce gouffre noir…

Il restait tout juste assez de force dans les petites ailes pour sauver seulement un seul d'entre eux, et ils le savaient tout les deux… Il leva les yeux vers l'issue du terrier, songeant à son ancienne vie, ses parents, ses amis, tout ceux qui l'avaient attendu et étaient sûrement encore en train de le faire…

Et c'est à cet instant qu'il prît sa décision… Après tout, de quel droit pouvait-il se permettre de dire aux gens de ne pas fuir leur destinée s'il était incapable de faire face à la sienne ?

**_Il était une fois une petite fille nommée Alice, c'est le nom qu'elle donna au lapin blanc tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers lui pour lui proposer d'être son ami, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux devant le trou où toute l'histoire avait commencé… Le lapin blanc étonné cligna des yeux et lui demanda si elle était vraiment, mais vraiment sûre de son choix… Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son ancienne maison avant de sauter dans le terrier sans la moindre hésitation, abandonnant son ancienne vie derrière elle…_**

Elle lui glissa doucement la pilule dans la main avant de lui tourner le dos sans dire un mot. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la força à se tourner vers lui avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui demander si elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait s'enfuir et l'abandonner derrière lui… Elle lui répondit d'un ton glacial et indifférent qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de jouer les idiots se sacrifiant pour les autres au lieu de penser enfin à eux…Il la relâcha et elle commença à se précipiter hors de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle put…

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit la petite pilule tomber sur le sol et rouler jusqu'à ses pieds… La pilule s'était ouverte en deux en tombant et la poudre qu'elle contenait était maintenant dispersée sur le sol, mélangé à la poussière qui le recouvrait… Elle éclata de rire, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire ou même seulement penser de ce qui venait de se passer…

Elle aurait du être furieuse. C'était le fruit de son dur travail au cours des trois derniers mois, le précieux trésor qu'elle avait acquis en y sacrifiant son sommeil, sa stabilité physique et émotionnelle et sa santé mentale… Tout cela pour lui, et au lieu de la remercier, cet ingrat avait…

Il tressaillit quand il la vît se rapprocher, au point d'être à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Peut-être qu'elle allait le réprimander, le gifler, envoyer son poing sur sa tête, peut-être même qu'elle avait un revolver dissimulé dans la poche de sa blouse de scientifique, un revolver dont elle allait lui vider le chargeur dessus… Au fond de lui, il reconnaissait que c'est ce qu'il aurait mérité…Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à sentir ses cheveux lui caresser la joue tandis qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'étreindre doucement.

Et à ce moment là, plus rien n'eut la moindre importance pour lui… Le pays des merveilles, le pays imaginaire, la quatrième dimension, et tout les autres mondes étranges dans lesquels ils allaient être emprisonnés, tout comme la longue route qu'ils leur restaient à parcourir ensemble… Cela n'eut même plus d'importance pour lui que les mots « _Et ils vécurent heureux.. _» ne seraient jamais inscrits sur la dernière page du conte dont ils étaient les héros…

Après tout, les vraies histoires d'amour n'avaient pas de fin…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Attends un peu, tu veux dire qu'Alice a finalement décidé de rester dans le pays des merveilles ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle en avait envie… »murmura-t-elle irritée.

« Ca n'a aucun sens ! »

« Pas plus que de voir des fous bloqués toute leur vie à l'heure du thé ou un lapin qui se promène avec une montre gousset…La logique n'a rien à faire dans les contes de fée… Je te l'ai dit, non ? Tu ne peux apprécier les contes de fée que si tu mets de côté ton incrédulité et que tu fais semblant de croire leurs mensonges… »

« Certes, mais le poison qui fait rétrécir quand on le boit, moi cela me paraît parfaitement logique vu ce que nous sommes en train de vivre… »

« …ce n'est pas drôle, Kudo… »

« Pardon… »répliqua-t-il sur le champ, réfléchissant aussi vite qu'il pouvait à une manière de changer de sujet. « Bon, de toutes façon, c'est mon tour de raconter une histoire, non ? Alors laquelle préférerais-tu entendre, scandale en Bohème ou la ligue des rouquins ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des contes de fée… »

« Eh bien, ce sont des fiction qu'on lit aux enfants pour les endormir donc techniquement… »

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne à qui on lisait les histoires de Sherlock Holmes pour l'endormir quand il était encore un enfant… »

« Eh bien, sache que tu as une personne comme ça en face de toi, en ce moment même… »

Il souligna ses paroles avec un sourire sarcastique tandis qu'il faisait un geste de la main pour faire semblant de se présenter, faisant naître ainsi une expression affligée sur le visage de la chimiste.

« Tu voulais me raconter une histoire de gens dont les cheveux étaient rouges, c'est ça ? Eh bien, autant s'en tenir à la couleur rouge dans ce cas, raconte moi l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge… »

« Hum… »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, je vérifie juste que je ne me trompe pas d'histoire avant de commencer… Le méchant de l'histoire est un loup, c'est ça ? Pas un chasseur ou un ours ? Et elle part rendre une visite à…à sa mère ou sa grand-mère déjà ? »

Haibara écarquilla les yeux avant de se retenir de nouveau d'éclater de rire.

« Je le savais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Shinichi Kudo, le stupéfiant détective lycéen, ne connaît strictement rien aux contes de fée… Je m'en rappellerais quand j'aurais besoin d'indices pour la prochaine chasse au trésor que j'organiserais avec le professeur… »

Elle croisa les mains derrière sa tête avec une expression songeuse tandis qu'elle semblait réfléchir le plus sérieusement du monde à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait qu'à tourner légèrement les yeux pour voir que le détective était en train de rougir comme une pivoine en s'efforçant de dissimuler son embarras. A cet instant, Haibara regretta d'avoir rangé son téléphone portable avec appareil photo intégré dans le sac à dos du professeur au lieu de l'avoir glissé dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Ne te casse pas trop la tête, va. Tu peux remplacer le loup par un yakuza, un vampire, un zombie, un monstre cybernétique avec sept tentacules, ou ce que tu veux d'autres, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'apprécier l'histoire… »

Elle demeura silencieuse quelques instants avant d'ajouter une dernière chose.

« La seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas le remplacer par un de nos amis habillés en noir, cela risquerait de me faire faire des cauchemars… »

Conan secoua la tête avant de plonger son regard dans les deux yeux bleus qui le scrutaient avec une expression faussement innocente.

« Ce n'est pas drôle… »marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux d'un air irrité. « Pas drôle du tout… »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes du traducteur : j'ai préféré laisser le titre du premier conte de fée en anglais dans le texte dans la mesure où le jeu de mot de l'auteur passerait complètement à la trappe dans la traduction… Certes, je pourrais rendre Alice in Wonder land/Alice in tropical land par Alice aux pays des merveilles/Alice au pays des tropiques mais honnêtement, non seulement ce serait ridicule mais en plus, personne ne ferait le rapprochement avec le parc d'attraction où Conan rencontre les hommes en noir pour la première fois…

Quand à Higo, pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, il s'agit du joueur de foot qui apprend à Haibara que même les traîtres ont le droit à une seconde chance…Voir le volume 34 pour plus de détails…


	2. 2: Le petit chaperon rouge

Le petit chaperon rouge et les deux douilles vides

**_Il était une fois une petite fille qui s'appelait Rouge et si vous aviez demandé à cette petite fille pourquoi sa peau pâle était recouverte d'un sang aussi écarlate que le manteau dont elle était revêtue, elle se serait contenté de hausser les épaules et de passer à côté de vous sans vous répondre. Si vous aviez posé la question aux français, ils vous auraient répondu qu'il ne valait mieux pas errer seul dans les ténèbres ou parler aux inconnus si vous ne vouliez pas finir par devenir une âme en peine comme l'était déjà devenu cette petite fille… Ce conte est déconseillé aux lecteurs trop jeunes pour l'entendre…_**

Rouge, la couleur d'un coucher de soleil, un symbole de la passion. Rouge, la couleur d'une rose en train de s'épanouir, un symbole de l'amour. Rouge, la couleur des lèvres d'une vierge, un symbole de la luxure. Rouge, la couleur du sang en train de s'écouler…

Un symbole de la mort…

Quand elle baissa les yeux sur les cadavres de ses parents, des corps que la mort avait rendu rigides et froids, des corps aussi inertes et dépourvus de vie que l'auraient été ceux de mannequins, elle se rappela qu'elle avait hurlé leurs noms toute la nuit. Ils lui dirent, d'un ton qui ne reflétait pas la moindre émotion mais uniquement les faits dans toute leur dureté, le même ton qu'ils employaient tout le temps, que ses parents étaient partis dans un autre monde…

_« Ne jamais faire confiance aux étrangers. »_

Elle avait éclaté de rire à ce moment là. Ces adultes, pensa-t-elle, pensaient toujours qu'ils pouvaient faire croire ce qu'ils voulaient aux enfants. Ils lui mentaient, c'était évident. Après tout, si ses parents avaient été vraiment morts, leurs corps auraient été rendus rouge par le sang qui les aurait recouvert… Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de rouge sur leur peau. Ses parents étaient simplement en train de dormir, sans personne pour troubler le sommeil où ils s'étaient doucement enfoncés.

Elle avait eu parfaitement raison de penser cela. Ses parents s'étaient bien endormis…mais ils ne se réveillèrent jamais de leur sommeil.

_« Le rouge est une couleur éclatante, puissante, intense. Le rouge est une couleur flamboyante, débordante d'émotion, une couleur qui ne reflète jamais la moindre trace de honte. Le rouge ne baisse pas les yeux face aux brimades ou aux insultes. Le rouge les recrache calmement avant de riposter. Le rouge était tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été, n'était pas et ne serait jamais dans sa vie. »_

La plupart des gens disent toujours qu'on finit inévitablement par aimer ce qui nous est le plus difficilement accessible. Elle se demandait si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle aimait tellement le rouge. Sa vie avait toujours été dépourvue de rouge, et même de toute trace de couleur de toutes façons… Les seules couleurs des couloirs et des laboratoires du quartier général de l'organisation étaient le blanc et le gris. Des couleurs qui ne reflétaient que le néant, le vide et l'absence d'émotions…

Quand elle était encore suffisamment jeune pour avoir envie de se rebeller contre ceux qui la maintenaient prisonnière dans cette grisaille, elle pensa à s'emparer d'une bombe de peinture pour recouvrir ces maudits murs blancs de longues traînées de rouge. Un peu plus tard, elle entendit par hasard deux d'entre eux parler derrière une porte close. Ils étaient en train de discuter de la meilleure manière d'éliminer une cible et de se débarrasser de son cadavre. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir le cœur fragile, leur conversation provoqua une telle nausée chez elle qu'elle courut se précipiter dans les toilettes pour aller y vider son estomac des aliments qui n'y tenaient plus en place….

Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait entendu le nom de leur cible, Akemi Miyano.

Comme elle aurait voulu être là, ce soir là, sur ces docks, au moment où le corps de sa grande sœur se vidait de ses larmes…et de son sang. Elle aurait voulu voir le flot de rouge s'écouler hors des lèvres de sa sœur tandis qu'elles s'étiraient dans leur dernier sourire. Elle aurait voulu le toucher, imprégner ses doigts de cette sulfureuse couleur écarlate, le voir imprégner ses vêtements pour leur donner la couleur qu'elle trouvait la plus appropriée à son deuil…peut-être, oui, peut-être que cela lui aurait permis de mieux supporter la perte de sa sœur.

Il avait été là à sa place pour faire tout cela.

**_Il était une fois une petite fille appelée Rouge, et si vous lui aviez demandé quelle était sa vraie nature, elle vous aurait seulement répondu par un sourire énigmatique avant de vous tourner le dos et de disparaître. Les anciens conteurs français la décrivaient comme une innocente petite fille. Rien de plus et rien de moins qu'une pauvre victime sans défense qui s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passa, les plumes des écrivains de contes pour enfant commencèrent à la décrire sous une lumière moins favorable. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite séductrice, qui avait entraîné le malheureux loup dans son piège diabolique, écrivit l'un d'eux. C'était un assassin assoiffé de vengeance, écrivit un autre, un assassin qui a découpé les quatre pattes du loup avant de boire son sang comme si c'était du lait. Bien sûr, si vous êtes prêts à croire qu'une femme peut se dissimuler derrière mille facettes différentes, alors vous serez le genre de personne capable de me croire si je vous dis qu'en fait, elle était tout cela à la fois…_**

**_La seule chose dont vous pouviez vraiment être sûr était qu'elle aimait sincèrement sa grand-mère…_**

Il était sa couleur rouge. Courageux, passionné, borné, imprévisible. Il ne retenait jamais ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et quand il se mettait en colère, elle pouvait entendre les flammes crépiter dans sa voix et sentir l'acide qui imprégnait sa langue. Et cela la rendait heureuse. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas à essayer de déchiffrer les pensées de son interlocuteur, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas à retenir ses larmes devant lui…

Quand elle le rencontra pour la toute première fois, elle versa quelques larmes. Mais elle faisait juste semblant de pleurer à ce moment là. Quand elle versa des larmes devant lui pour la seconde fois, elle ne faisait plus semblant. Mais cela, elle n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre. Comme elle aurait souhaité que la troisième fois ne soit en aucune façon réelle…

Son sang imprégnait la paume de ses mains tandis que les larmes qu'elle versait dessus nettoyaient sa peau de tout ce rouge. Le sang et les larmes coulant le long de son bras se mélangèrent l'un à l'autre et formèrent une ligne rouge des plus magnifique. Une ligne rouge magnifique que la pâleur de sa peau mettait encore plus en valeur. Mais elle était incapable d'apprécier la beauté de sa couleur préférée à ce moment là…

_« Le rouge est aussi la couleur qui nous met en garde contre un danger. »_

Elle frissonna quand elle entendit le bruit des chaussures qui s'enfonçaient dans les flaques d'eau stagnante qui recouvraient l'asphalte. Elle aperçût le reflet de l'assassin dans l'une des flaques d'eau, et à ce moment là, elle ne ressentit plus la moindre peur quand il pointa son revolver vers sa tête. Un étrange sentiment de calme et de béatitude venait de l'envahir tandis qu'elle serrait dans ses bras le petit garçon agonisant et que le rythme de sa respiration se synchronisait de lui même avec celui, haletant, du dernier souffle du mourrant.

Elle sentit son souffle se couper quand elle entendit les deux détonations briser le silence.

Elle ouvrît doucement les yeux, s'attendant à se contempler elle même tandis que ce serait elle qui serait enlacé à son tour par le rouge, le rouge qui finirait par l'emporter loin de ce monde cruel… Elle n'avait pas changé. Dans la flaque d'eau, elle pouvait contempler un autre visage se refléter, mais ce n'était pas celui du tueur. C'était celui d'un homme dont la tête était surmonté d'un bonnet noir et dont les yeux aussi magnifiques que sombres semblaient absorber toute lumière.

Il la regarda, et il regarda ensuite le petit garçon qui était sur ses genoux et, ensemble, ils demeurèrent silencieux, eux qui ne semblaient plus faire qu'un, à présent que la perte du même être les avait unis…

**_Il était une fois une petite fille qui s'appelait Rouge, et si vous lui aviez demandé ce qui était arrivé au loup, elle vous aurait parlé de la loi du Talion et vous aurait murmuré dans un souffle que celui qui a assassiné quelqu'un doit payer pour son crime. Si vous lui aviez demandé ce qui était arrivé au chasseur, elle vous aurait répondu que la ligne qui sépare les adversaires des alliés est aussi ténue et fragile que la brume matinale. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont disparus ensemble, à la fin du conte, il va falloir que vous trouviez vous-même la réponse à votre question…_**

Ils partirent dans le premier vol en direction de Los Angeles, et elle ne pouvait même pas se plaindre que le seul siège qui restait pour elle était celui à côté de la fenêtre de l'avion. Il lui proposa d'échanger leurs sièges, s'efforçant de garder le même visage froid et impassible pour ne pas perdre sa fierté ombrageuse. Elle déclina poliment sa proposition.

L'avion décolla au moment où le soleil couchant se mit à peindre le ciel en rouge, un rouge qui lui évoquait la scène d'un théâtre en flamme. Il ne prononça pas un mot quand elle releva doucement le volet de la fenêtre pour contempler le soleil couchant, le soleil couchant dont la lumière orangée se refléta dans ses iris. Lorsque des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler de ses yeux pour couler le long de ses joues, il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et ne la relâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre doucement dans le sommeil…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé… »murmura Haibara.

« quoi ? »

« Que ta voix puisse refléter de la passion en exprimant autre chose que la révélation d'un mystère auquel t'ont conduite tes déductions… Mais, après tout, ton père est écrivain, donc il doit t'avoir transmis une partie de son talent à travers ses gènes… »

« Est-ce que mes oreilles fonctionneraient mal ? » Il porta la main à son oreille en donnant à ses doigts la même position que s'il tenait un cornet acoustique. « Ou est ce que tu vient de me faire un compliment à l'instant ? »

« Eh bien ? C'était quand même impressionnant… »répliqua-t-elle avant de ricaner doucement. « …si on prend en compte le fait que tu as eu un passage à vide en plein milieu de l'histoire et que tu as dû improviser la fin parce que tu es était incapable de t'en rappeler… »

« Oui, et bien excuse-moi de ne pas avoir eu droit à une enfance heureuse bercée par la douceur des contes de fées, Hai.. » Il laissa la fin de sa phrase se perdre dans le silence quand il comprit la dureté de la signification qu'elle pouvait avoir pour la chimiste. Elle pâlit légèrement mais se reprit suffisamment vite pour dissimuler de nouveau ses émotions derrière son masque froid.

« Pardon. »murmura-t-il doucement.

« Finalement, cela ne nous aidera pas à nous endormir. »répliqua Haibara avant de pousser un autre bâillement et de remonter la couverture de son duvet sur ses épaules tout en fermant les yeux. « Nous ferions mieux de compter les moutons pour cela, finalement… »

Sur ses derniers mots, elle enfouit sa tête sous sa couverture pour ne plus en laisser émerger que sa chevelure auburn.

Conan soupira en levant les yeux vers le plafond de la tente, avant de les tourner vers le professeur et les autres enfants. Ils semblaient tous dormir profondément et le détective n'avait pas le cœur à les réveiller en faisant trop de bruit.

S'allongeant à son tour, il ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer d'innocents petit moutons d'un blanc immaculé sautiller joyeusement au dessus d'une barrière, dans un pré verdoyant situé à côté d'une ferme.

Il commença à compter. 100, 99, 98, 97…

…6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, -1, -2…

« Haibara »murmura-t-il doucement au duvet situé à côté du sien, priant désespérément pour que son occupante lui réponde. « Tu es encore réveillé ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux avant de grogner.

« J'étais sur le point d'y arriver… »marmonna-t-elle, dépitée. « Tu n'es décidément qu'un gamin geignard et capricieux… »

« Tu étais…sur le point d'y arriver ? »lui demanda-t-il, ignorant délibérément la seconde partie de sa phrase.

« Laisse tomber. »répliqua-t-elle. « Bien, quel histoire voudriez-vous que je vous raconte, ô mon petit maître ? »

« Eh bien...Puisque je t'ai empêché de t'endormir enfin… »murmura-t-il avec un pitoyable sourire d'excuse. « Je te laisse choisir… »

« Vraiment ? Je peux vraiment te raconter ce que je veux ? »

Il acquiesça, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le petit sourire narquois qui avait plissé les lèvres d'Haibara. L'instant suivant, le silence fût brisé par un bruit familier en provenance d'un estomac qui fit tressaillir son propriétaire et amusa la chimiste.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es affamé à cette heure là ? »

« Eh, c'est l'heure où je suis censé écouter les match de football, d'accord ? D'habitude je ne serais pas allongé dans mon lit à cette heure là mais sur le canapé avec un paquet de chips sur les genoux. Je suis sûr que ça t'arrive aussi de prendre des petits en cas de temps en temps… »

« Des chips ? Un tel concentré de cholestérol et de produits chimiques des plus douteux ? »

« D'accord, je suppose que tu serait plutôt du genre à avaler des fruits sec pour soulager tes petits creux… »répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Un jour, quand ton médecin te lira le résultat de tes analyses de sang, tu te rappellera de cette conversation que nous avons eu, et ce jour là, tu n'auras plus ton petit ton suffisant. » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire des plus cynique. « Enfin, j'imagine que ce genre d'habitude déplorable est le résultat de l'amitié virile qui a du se développer entre toi et le détective Mouri après tout ces mois de cohabitation forcé… »

« … »

« Enfin bref, puisque tu as si faim… Que dirait-tu si je te proposais de manger une maison de pain d'épice ? »

« Hein ? »


	3. 3: Hansel et Gretel

Gretel sans Hansel, et la maison de pain d'épice.

_I**l était une fois une petite fille qui s'appelait Gretel. Avec ses joues roses et sa peau aussi blanche que du lait, elle ressemblait à ces anges qui déployaient leurs ailes sous le pinceau des artistes de la Renaissance. Une créature pure et éthérée qui n'avait jamais connu la souffrance et le désespoir… Cependant, si vous l'aviez regardé de plus près, vous auriez pu voir que son visage aussi candide que souriant était en train de se fissurer doucement, vous auriez aussi vu les veines rouges qui souillaient la blancheur immaculée de ses yeux, et vous auriez vu, enfin, les cicatrices minuscules que ses ongles avaient laissés sur les paumes de ses mains en s'y enfonçant… Et à ce moment là, vous auriez réalisé que vous ne la connaissiez pas du tout…**_

_« Une sucette est une confiserie aussi douce que colorée et merveilleusement attirante. Dans les boutiques de confiseries et dans les carnavals, elles déploient leurs sept couleurs comme un arc en ciel sucré, et dans ces moments là, tous les petits enfants tombent amoureux de ces merveilleux petits bonbons. Comme c'est dommage que leur douceur finisse toujours par disparaître lentement mais inexorablement au fur et à mesure que vous les sucez… Car plus vous passez votre langue dessus, plus le parfum qui l'imprègne devient amer… »_

Le mariage des Mouri avait été célébré sous le regard de leurs collègues de travail et de leurs anciens camarades de classe. Tous les invités y avaient cru à l'époque, ils avaient tous cru qu'ils assistaient à l'union de deux âmes sœurs qui resteraient unies jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare…

Elle se rappelait encore du son du tonnerre qui grondait et des trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient, le son qui atténuait à peine les cris et les réprimandes qui jaillissaient de la cuisine, cette nuit là. Elle se rappelait du long silence qui avait suivi, le pas déterminé de sa mère tandis qu'elle empoignait sa valise pour quitter la maison, la porte qu'elle referma brutalement derrière elle, le taxi qu'elle avait appelé pour l'emmener loin, très loin, la pluie qui imprégnait son visage, dissimulant les larmes qui s'y écoulaient…

_« Je ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… »_ avait-elle dit. _« Tu le fait sans même t'en rendre compte. »_avait-il répliqué. Les insultes acérées, les commentaires acides qui y avaient répondu. Les débris de verre et de porcelaine éparpillés sur le sol, les traces visibles de la cicatrice qu'ils avaient récolté au cours de leur affrontement, une cicatrice qui ne se referma jamais complètement, même plusieurs années après…

_« Je vais faire un tour et aller m'acheter un paquet de cigarette. »_ lui avait dit son père. Il lui avait aussi dit gentiment de ne pas nettoyer le désordre pendant son absence. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille se blesse en ramassant les débris. Elle appréciait la sollicitude de son père mais…

C'était mieux d'avoir mal que de se sentir, apathique, vide, creuse… Elle s'effondra sur le sol de la cuisine et se mit à contempler les vitres des fenêtres, sur lesquelles s'entrecroisaient les lignes que laissaient les gouttes de pluie sur leur passage.

Le robinet était mal fermé, aussi laissait-il s'échapper périodiquement des gouttelettes qui faisait un drôle de petit bruit en s'écrasant sur la surface de l'évier… _Plic, plic, plic…_

_Toc, toc, toc…_

Après avoir vérifié, en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, qu'il ne restait plus une seule trace de larme sur son visage, elle alla ouvrir la porte de la maison. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait héritée d'Eri Kisagi. Sa mère. La reine du barreau qui n'avait jamais pénétré dans la salle d'audience d'un tribunal sans que ses lèvres ne soient plissées en un sourire triomphant et irradiant de confiance en soi qui annonçait déjà sa victoire. Un sourire qui s'affichait sur un visage qui ne portait pas la moindre trace de la dispute avec son mari qui avait fini par dégénérer, et qui avait eu lieu à peine une heure avant qu'elle ne se rende au tribunal.

_Clic._

Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, son t-shirt de footballeur beaucoup trop grand pour lui portait encore des traces de la boue qui l'avait aspergé, même ses chaussures neuves étaient sales… Elle remarqua quelques bleus sur ses joues, mais leur vue avait cessé de l'inquiéter depuis bien longtemps… Les garçons seront toujours les garçons…

Il lui marmonna quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il avait manqué son père qui devait le chercher après l'entraînement et qu'il avait récolté une douche glaciale sous la pluie en échange… Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux aussi bleus que scintillant avant même qu'elle pense à essayer de les retenir. Et à ce moment là, sans même prendre la peine d'y penser, il la serra dans ses bras. Mais il l'arracha à son étreinte dès l'instant où il se rappela que ses propres vêtements étaient trempés et couverts de boue. _« Ta mère va me passer un de ces savon quand elle va voir ça… »_ lui avait-il fait remarqué d'un air dépité. Même si elle eût beaucoup de mal à faire sortir du fond de sa gorge les mots qu'elle y gardait emprisonnés, elle finit par se décider à lui dire ce qui venait de se passer entre ses parents…

Après cela, ils s'emparèrent de deux paires de gants qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la cuisine et ramassèrent, un par un, les débris qui en jonchaient le sol… La cicatrice mettrait du temps à se refermer, beaucoup de temps, mais au moins, ils en avaient retirés les échardes qui y étaient encore enfoncés…

**_Il était une fois une petite fille qui s'appelait Gretel, et si vous lui aviez demandé qui était la personne la plus intelligente au monde, elle vous aurait répondu d'une petite voix timide mais en même temps sûre d'elle que c'était bien évidemment son frère Hansel… Que ce soit avec du pain de mie ou avec des petit cailloux, il trouvait toujours le moyen de les ramener à la maison…_**

Il l'aidait à résoudre les équations les plus difficiles et à retenir la longue liste d'événements et de noms qu'elle ne devait pas oublier pour les interrogations d'histoire. Il faisait tout cela avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si ça n'avait rien de difficile pour lui. Elle le voyait exposer ses déductions face aux membres de la police de Tokyo sans percevoir la moindre hésitation dans sa voix quand il le faisait… Il gardait la tête haute même quand ses déductions s'avéraient être fausse ou se faisaient réduire en pièce par quelqu'un de plus doué que lui. Quand il était là, elle était persuadée que tout était possible et que l'on pouvait réaliser ses rêves si on y croyait suffisamment fort. Il était devenu une partie d'elle-même, celui qui lui donnait envie de croire en ses rêves, et lorsqu'ils lui arrachèrent brusquement cette partie d'elle-même…

**_Il était une fois une petite fille qui s'appelait Gretel, et un matin, vous l'avez rencontré alors qu'elle était devant une tombe au fond d'un jardin… Si vous lui aviez demandé qui était enterré là, elle vous aurait répondu que c'était Hansel… A ce moment là, vous auriez détourné les yeux d'un air attristé et quand vous les auriez tourné de nouveau vers elle pour lui présenter vos condoléances, elle aurait déjà disparue…_**

Elle monta sur l'estrade lors de ses funérailles pour y prononcer une longue et vibrante éloge funèbre, elle n'avait pas pu résister à la requête de sa mère. Tout le monde pleura, elle ne versa pas une larme. Cela n'étonna personne.

_« Telle mère, telle fille… »_

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule qu'elle tomba à genoux devant le cercueil en cessant de retenir ses larmes.

Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de le haïr. Il lui avait menti tout ses mois, les avait mis en danger, elle et sa famille, et avait manipulé son père comme s'il s'agissait d'une marionnette dont il tirait les ficelles pour résoudre ses enquêtes… Bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle avait été forcée d'admettre que son père n'avait jamais été un meilleur détective qu'au moment où c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui résolvait à sa place les enquêtes qu'on lui confiait.

Mais par-dessus tout, elle le haïssait parce que…

Il lui avait fait croire que c'était facile d'être fort et courageux… Ca ne l'était pas et ça ne le serait jamais…

**_Il était une fois une petite fille qui s'appelait Gretel et qui haïssait la sorcière de tout son petit cœur. Lorsqu'elle était endormie, elle rêvait des mille et une façons dont elle pourrait s'y prendre pour assassiner cette femme. Briser le cou de la sorcière entre ses petits doigts ? Non, la sorcière avait des ongles longs et acérés, elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir pour déchiqueter sa peau délicate et fragile si elle essayait… La poignarder pendant son sommeil ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, la porte de sa chambre était verrouillée… La soulever pour la jeter dans la jarre rempli de venin de serpent ? Non, même si la sorcière était aussi maigre et famélique qu'une fleur en train de se faner, la petite fille n'aurait jamais assez de force pour la soulever… Lui faire goûter sa propre médecine ? Oui…Peut-être que…_**

Quand sa mère lui annonça la nouvelle au téléphone, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer de l'ironie de la situation. Même après son mariage qui n'était officiellement pas annulé bien que le couple soit brisé, sa mère avait conservé son nom de jeune fille devant ses collègues, Kisagi. Voilà pourquoi le cabinet d'avocat n'avait pas fait le lien entre l'avocate qu'ils assignaient à un de leurs riches clients et le petit ami de sa fille, le petit ami qu'il avait assassiné…

Etant la digne fille d'une avocate et d'un ex-policier, elle avait été exposée aux aspects les plus sombres de la loi et de la justice, et elle avait tout fait pour oublier ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle avait pressé son oreille contre la porte du bureau de sa mère et avait écouté les conversations qui y étaient chuchotés, elle avait écouté le compte-rendu de ce qui se passait dans les coulisses du procès, elle avait appris ce dont les journaux et la télévision ne parlerait jamais…

C'était si facile jusque là de croire que les criminels n'échapperaient jamais à la justice après avoir été arrêté… C'était si facile de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de se persuader que la justice triompherait toujours à la fin… Mais après tout, il ne lui avait jamais appris à prendre la route la plus facile…

**_Il était une fois une petite fille qui s'appelait Gretel, et pour l'instant, elle est devant le four, serrant ses petits poings détrempés par la sueur. La sorcière lui ordonne de grimper à l'intérieur, mais la petite fille a sa propre petite idée sur la manière dont les choses doivent se passer…_**

Un jour, elle murmura à son père qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un était en train de la suivre discrètement chaque fois qu'elle rentrait du lycée… Elle avait menti… Trois jours après, elle trouva un revolver dissimulé sous une pile de linge sale dans la buanderie. Son père avait toujours été si prévisible, et pour une fois, cela l'arrangeait plutôt qu'autre chose… Le jour d'après, elle était incapable de regarder son père dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas le détective le plus intelligent qu'elle avait rencontré mais elle restait quand même sa fille, la petite fille dont il pouvait lire le cœur comme si c'était un livre ouvert, cela, ça ne changerait jamais…même si tout le reste avait changé…

Elle se glissa discrètement dans le bureau de sa mère pendant qu'elle prenait sa pause déjeuner et tourna à une vitesse folle les pages de son carnet de note jusqu'à ce qu'elle y trouve ce qu'elle y cherchait… Un nom, un numéro de téléphone…et une adresse. Elle prit une photographie de la page qui l'intéressait avec son téléphone portable avant de quitter la pièce aussi vite qu'elle s'y était glissé…

La maison était immense et luxueuse, le papier peint qui tapissait les murs de ses longs couloirs était orné de motifs plus compliqués les uns que les autres… La moquette était aussi noire que les boiseries de la demeure…Elle était étonnée de voir à quel point cet endroit correspondait à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, un endroit sombre et sinistre où les pêcheurs se dissimulaient dans l'ombre en espérant que la justice ne les y attraperait jamais…

Ce qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle avait imaginé dans ses cauchemars était la personne qui s'y dissimulait. Elle s'était représentée le génie du crime comme quelqu'un de froid et d'impitoyable, elle lui avait donné un visage anguleux, des yeux aussi bleu que glacial… Elle en avait fait une incarnation de la cupidité et de la brutalité… Celui qu'elle trouva dans cet endroit était tout sauf ce qu'elle avait imaginé… Ses joues étaient creuses, sa peau couverte de cicatrices avait été rendue parcheminé par l'âge. Il était famélique, un véritable squelette qui n'avait que la peau sur les os…

Surmontant ses dernières hésitations, elle se présenta comme la fille de son avocate et extirpa quelques documents de sa sacoche avant de se rapprocher de lui. Ce faisant, elle enfonça sa main dans la poche de sa veste et referma ses doigts autour du revolver qu'elle y avait glissé. Le contact glacial du métal sur sa main imprégné de sueur tandis qu'elle la sortait de sa poche ne fût pas suffisant pour la dissuader tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à presser la détente de l'arme…

**_Il était une fois une petite fille qui s'appelait Gretel et qui haïssait vraiment la sorcière de tout son cœur. Mais lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur son dos en s'apprêtant à la faire basculer dans le four, elle sentit le contact de ses os fragile sous la peau desséché… Cela lui rappela ce petit pigeon estropié dont Hansel avait pris soin un jour, avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour, et elle sentit la nausée la gagner devant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire… Elle recula d'un pas, pour prendre le temps de surmonter ses dernières hésitations… Elle n'avait hésité qu'une seconde, mais pour un démon comme l'était la vieille sorcière, une seconde, c'était plus que suffisant…_**

Mais elle fût incapable de la presser… Elle ne pouvait pas le faire tandis qu'elle entendait la voix de Shinichi la supplier de ne pas faire cette bêtise… Elle inspira de toutes ses forces, s'efforçant de reprendre un air froid et déterminé, mais elle ne put retenir les larmes qui s'écoulèrent de ses yeux et commencèrent à brouiller les contours du monde qu'elle percevait…

Son attention était tellement focalisée sur sa cible, qui n'avait à aucun moment perdu son calme, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'ombre qui venait de se glisser dans la pièce… Le bruit métallique de la détente d'une arme à feu que son assassin venait de presser fût le dernier son qui retentit dans son monde avant qu'il ne sombre dans les ténèbres…

**_Il était une fois une petite fille qui s'appelait Gretel, et c'est tout ce qui reste d'elle…Son nom… Tout le reste à été réduit en cendres par la chaleur étouffante du four dans lequel la sorcière l'avait précipité… La maison de pain d'épice était vide quand le père de la petite Gretel y pénétra… Il serra son arc dans ses doigts et se jura qu'il traquerait la sorcière jusqu'à sa mort pour lui faire payer le meurtre de sa fille…_**

L'automne signala son arrivée en dispersant dans les airs les feuilles jaunis des arbres agonisants, et dans d'autres circonstances, Eri aurait voulu rester ici pour admirer la beauté de ce spectacle… Elle s'agenouilla et passa ses doigts tremblants sur le nom qui était gravé sur la pierre tombale… Le nom de sa fille…

Il y a bien longtemps, elle assura la défense d'un homme accusé d'avoir assassiné froidement une adolescente. Il n'y avait aucune preuve déterminante, juste un mobile et une absence totale d'alibi… Elle s'était efforcé de se convaincre que son client ne mentait pas lorsqu'il avait affirmé son innocence et elle fit de son mieux pour en convaincre à son tour les jurés… et elle y arriva… Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'audience, elle fût pri à parti par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qu'elle avait reconnu… La mère de la victime… _« Le_ _jour où vous assisterez aux funérailles de votre propre fille, ce jour là, vous comprendrez ce que je ressent en ce moment… »_lui avait-elle hurlé d'un ton rageur. La nuit suivante, elle avait serré Ran dans ses bras en espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais la douleur de cette femme.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Elle avait peut-être oublié une quantité impressionnante des souvenirs aussi doux qu'amer que lui avait laissé son mariage mais elle n'oublierait jamais à quel point la main de son époux semblait avoir été façonnée pour s'emboîter sur son épaule le jour pluvieux où il lui avait doucement posé dessus…

Il lui demanda si elle voulait passer un moment chez lui, pour pouvoir récupérer une partie des affaires de Ran et éventuellement…se dire tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit depuis trop longtemps…

Ils avaient passé les dix dernières années de leur vie à s'éviter mutuellement, trop effrayés de voir leur vieille blessure se rouvrir à nouveau et les faire souffrir s'ils restaient trop de temps ensemble… Trop effrayé de voir la personne qui leur était si précieuse souffrir à nouveau de leur blessure… C'était amusant, pensa-t-elle, qu'après toutes les paroles de haine mutuelles qu'ils s'étaient échangés au cours des ans, le moment où ils décidèrent enfin de vivre ensemble de nouveau ne se manifesta pas sous la forme d'une scène mélodramatique déchirante… Non, cela se déroula comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit au monde…

Elle arriva chez lui un après-midi, et il lui montra un album de photographie. Un album où à chaque page apparaissait le sourire candide de leur fille ou son petit visage renfrogné tandis qu'elle se disputait avec Sonoko ou Shinichi… La dernière photographie de l'album était celle de Ran serrant dans ses bras celui qui était quasiment devenu son petit frère. Il y avait un tel sourire de bonheur innocent sur son visage à ce moment là, tandis que le vent soulevait doucement leurs cheveux… Eri regarda cette photographie longtemps avant de finir par la glisser doucement dans son sac à main…

Le jour suivant, elle lui passa un coup de fil, un coup de fil qui se prolongea pendant une heure, puis deux pour finir par s'étendre sur toute la nuit… Un coup de fil où ils évoquèrent ensemble les souvenirs de leur passé et leurs projets pour leur avenir…

Elle passa de l'autre côté de la barrière et devint l'avocate de l'accusation au cours du procès de l'assassin de leur fille, déployant une quantité phénoménale de temps et d'effort pour rassembler toutes les preuves qui lui seraient nécessaire pour remporter la victoire, une fois de plus. Quelquefois, elle était forcée de mettre les pieds dans des eaux trouble pour cela, mais tous ses soucis disparaissaient instantanément dès l'instant où elle franchissait la porte de la cuisine pour y préparer le dîner… A la plus grande joie de son époux…

**_Le mari et son épouse, rongés par la culpabilité et la tristesse, se soutinrent mutuellement pour sortir de la maison de pain d'épice tandis que le feu était en train d'en brûler les murs… Un feu qui consuma les derniers lambeaux de leurs douces illusions, ne laissant derrière lui que des cendres et un terrain vide et boueux… Mais ceux qui ont fait des erreurs, finissent toujours par en tirer une leçon… Maintenant, ils pourront se reconstruire une maison sur ce terrain vide, une maison où ils allaient pouvoir vivre ensemble, une maison aux fondations solides qui ne s'écroulerait plus au cours d'un orage…_**

A la lecture du verdict, Eri Kisagi ne détourna pas à un seul instant son regard de celui qui était dans le box des accusés. Ses associés ont sûrement pensé qu'elle exprimait de cette façon sa fierté d'avocate… Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'ils pensent cela d'elle… Après tout, très peu de personnes avaient réussi à voir ce qui se dissimulait derrière le masque froid de cette femme qui semblait jamais ne ressentir la moindre faiblesse, ni même la moindre émotion..

A la fin du procès, le mari et son épouse se glissèrent dans la foule. Il avait refermé doucement son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur tandis qu'ils sortaient du tribunal. Elle ne prononça pas un mot à ce moment là…

Une semaine passa sans un seul coup de fil ni une seule visite, une semaine où Kogoro passait son temps à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en s'efforçant de résister à la tentation de prendre son téléphone pour l'appeler… Ils avaient besoin de passer un peu de temps, chacun de leur côté, à faire le point sur leur vie et à laisser leurs blessures se cicatriser…

Le septième jour, un mardi matin, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée tira Kogoro de son sommeil. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, ce fût pour se retrouver face à celle qui était à la fois la plus impitoyable des avocates et la plus douce des épouses… Elle était devant le seuil de la maison, une valise au bout de chacune de ses mains. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer et alla préparer le petit déjeuner…

Deux œufs au plat recouverts de sauce de soja. Les oeufs étaient trop cuits et il y avait trop de sauce dessus. Le petit déjeuner était loin d'être parfait, pas plus que ne l'était leur relation… Il finirait fatalement par se replonger dans la négligence, l'alcool et le laisser aller… Elle finirait fatalement par le lui faire remarquer et à remuer le couteau dans la plaie avec ses commentaires acides… Leur ennemi finirait par sortir de sa prison, un jour ou l'autre, et ce jour là, il ferait tout son possible pour faire payer au couple toute les années qu'il avait passés derrière les barreaux à cause d'eux…

Mais quelquefois, l'imperfection d'une chose pouvait en renforcer sa beauté, de même que sa fragilité pouvait en renforcer la solidité. Chacun d'entre eux avait l'autre pour le soutenir, et ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Attends, laisse moi faire le point… Hansel est mort, Gretel est morte aussi et… Franchement, Haibara, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être morbide à ce point là… »

Haibara leva légèrement les sourcils avant d'appuyer gentiment sa main sur son épaule dans un geste moqueur.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que mon histoire va te donner des cauchemars ? »

Il toussota.

« Au moins la sorcière finit sa vie en prison, tu devrais au moins apprécier l'histoire pour ça, non ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton histoire a un taux de mortalité trop élevé… »

« Me dit celui qui rencontre un cadavre différent chaque jour de sa vie… »

_« Score d'Haibara : 2, mon score : 0 »_songea Conan en dissimulant son irritation.

« Et tu as tué la grand-mère dans ton histoire, Kudo, est ce que tu l'aurais oublié ? Ou bien est ce que la vie d'une personne du troisième âge n'a aucune valeur à tes yeux ? »

_« Ca lui fait un troisième point… »_

« Oui mais il n'as pas tué les personnages principaux, lui au moins… C'est pour les personnages principaux de l'histoire que les enfants ressentent le plus de sympathie, si tu les tues, ils deviendront triste et en feront des cauchemars ! »

_« Ah, un point pour moi quand même…Mais attends voir, ce n'est pas moi qui vient de parler là, alors… »_

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers Mitsuhiko avec une expression horrifiée. Les yeux innocents du petit garçon se plissèrent en une expression sérieuse tandis qu'il scrutait Conan et Haibara.

« A vous voir, on dirait que j'ai surpris un couple d'adolescents en pleine action… »murmura le gamin d'un ton un peu trop mature pour son âge.

« Tsubaraya ! »

« Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu es réveillé ? »

« Eh bien… »marmonna Mitsuhiko, qui semblait prendre un plaisir manifeste à rendre fou les deux enfants qui en devenaient énervants tellement ils étaient trop intelligents et matures pour leur âge. « Je me rappelle que ça a commencé avec un petit chaperon rouge couvert de sang, que ça a continué avec un loup dont on arrachait les pattes et que ça s'est terminé avec une maison de pain d'épice en flammes… »

_« Oh oh… »_pensèrent simultanément Conan et Haibara en se tournant l'un vers l'autre. _« Nous venons de détruire à tout jamais sa tendre innocence, n'est ce pas ? »_

« Mais Haibara, pourquoi est ce que tu utilisait tout le temps ce surnom quand tu parlais à Conan ? »

« Ce surnom ? »

« Kudo. »

Ils demeurèrent muet plusieurs minutes face à la question de Mitsuhiko. Après un silence particulièrement tendu, Haibara se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

« J'ai une petite faim et je crois bien que je vais aller me préparer des nouilles instantanées… Vous voulez que je vous en fasse aussi ? »

« Non ! »répliqua Mitsuhiko. C'était toujours comme ça avec Haibara. S'il lui demandait pourquoi le ciel était bleu, elle lui répliquait que l'océan réfractait la lumière du soleil. Aucune des réponses qu'elle donnait à ses questions n'avait de sens pour lui, et cela lui faisait se sentir stupide. Et Mitsuhiko détestait par-dessus tout sentir qu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un de stupide, particulièrement devant la fille qu'il… Oubliez la fin de la phrase.

« Haibara, tu n'as pas répondu à ma ques… »

La fille en question s'était déjà éclipsé de la tente, aussi rapide qu'un courant d'air, ne laissant comme seule trace de sa présence que le bruit lointain d'ustensiles de cuisine s'entrechoquant l'un contre l'autre.

« Bon alors dans ce cas, Conan, réponds à ma question… »

« C'est un jeu de rôle… »

« Hein ? »

« Le personnage du jeu vidéo auquel je joue avec Haibara, je l'ai appelé Kudo… De temps en temps, nous nous amusons à nous donner dans la vraie vie les noms de nos personnages dans le jeu vidéo… »

« Ah d'accord… »murmura Mitsuhiko avec une expression enthousiaste. « Est ce que tu pourra me montrer le site où tu doit te connecter pour jouer à ce jeu ? Ca a l'air intéressant… »

_« Et puis peut-être que si j'y joue, moi aussi, Haibara va s'adresser à moi en utilisant un nom de code mystérieux… »_songea Mitsuhiko d'un air rêveur.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai un petit creux, moi aussi…Je vais y aller… »

« Eh, attends ! »

« Retourne te coucher, nous aurons besoin d'être en forme demain… »

Conan sortit de la tente en faisant très attention pour que son pied ne heurte pas la tête du professeur endormi. _« C'est toujours comme ça, le pot de fer contre le pot de terre.. »_pensa le pauvre Mitsuhiko dépité.

Le détective enfila son pantalon avant de poser le pied sur l'herbe fraîche et humide qui s'étendait au dehors. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Des arbres, des vallées verdoyantes, des buisons touffus, un ciel que l'aurore commençait à teindre en violet… Un paysage absolument magnifique et parfait jusque dans le moindre détail, à une exception près, Haibara n'y était nulle part…

Il enfila son manteau dès les premiers instants où la brise matinale se mit à caresser doucement sa peau, le faisant légèrement frissonner. Un estomac vide, une peau qui frissonnait sous le froid, et l'anxiété qui le tenaillait ne formait pas une combinaison des plus agréable pour lui, aussi s'empressa-t-il de partir à la recherche de la chimiste. La probabilité la plus élevée était qu'elle se soit rendue dans les toilettes du camping et qu'au moment où il l'y retrouverait, elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire savoir à quel point ses inquiétudes pouvaient lui paraître ridicule… Mais si les derniers mois qu'il avait vécu lui avaient appris une chose, c'était que la disparition d'une certaine petite fille à la chevelure auburn pouvait finir par avoir des conséquences effrayantes… Bon, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle trouve une bombe à côté de laquelle s'asseoir au beau milieu d'un camping, mais il y avait quand même une rivière suffisamment profonde pour qu'une petite fille puisse s'y noyer à vingt minutes de marche à pied de la tente… Connaissant Haibara, il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il y fasse un tour…

« Tu sais, Kudo, la seule chose qu'il te manque pour ressembler à un spectre qui hanterait ses bois serait la marque qu'aurait laissé sur ton cou la corde avec laquelle tu te serait pendu… »

Haibara était assise à l'ombre d'un pin, un bol de nouilles entre les mains.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que tu t'éloigne autant de la tente pour aller manger ? »

« Pour que Tsubaraya me retrouve en un rien de temps pour me poser d'autres questions auxquelles je ne préférerait pas répondre ? Très peu pour moi… »

« Le soleil va se lever dans moins d'une heure…et nous n'avons pratiquement pas dormi une seule minute… »grogna Conan.

« Encore en train de te plaindre, monsieur le détective ? »

Haibara bailla tout en appuyant sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« Au moins, cela nous aura permis d'admirer l'aurore dans toute sa splendeur… »murmura-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse, et à cet instant, le détective ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers elle pour la contempler.

« C'est pour la contempler que tu as choisi de t'installer précisément ici ? Parce que c'est à cet endroit que tu serais la mieux placé pour l'admirer ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas spécialement pensé à cela… Je me disait juste que, quitte à garder les yeux ouvert jusqu'au petit matin, autant que ce soit pour admirer quelque chose qui en vaillent la peine… Pas tes narines ou la bâche jaune de la tente… »

Elle se mit à tendre le bol dans sa direction.

« Tu en veux un peu ? »

Le grondement de son estomac répondit à la question de la chimiste de la manière la plus élégante qui soit. Haibara posa le bol à moitié vide sur ses genoux sans lui laisser le temps de refuser.

« Allez, finit le, va… j'ai eu ma dose de sucre lent pour aujourd'hui… »

« Merci… »murmura-t-il d'un ton sincère.

« Mais de rien… »répondit-elle gentiment, ce qui ne manqua pas de les surprendre tout les deux. « Et puis… C'est à ton tour de me raconter une histoire maintenant, je te rappelle… »

« Je peux t'en raconter une dernière, vraiment ? »

« Oui, mais je préférerais, si possible, que ce soit une histoire plus douce que l'autre… Pas de tête qui roule sur le sol ou de jambes arrachées, cette fois… »

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de jambes arrachées dans mon histoire. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… »

Conan leva son regard vers la plaine verte qui s'étendait à perte de vue quelques mètres plus loin, une plaine qui ne manqua pas de lui faire penser à un certain personnage de conte de fée revêtu de vert…

« D'accord… Est ce que l'histoire de Peter Pan te conviendrait dans ce cas ? »


	4. 4: Peter Pan

Contempler Peter Pan à travers la lentille d'un télescope

_**Il était une fois un petit garçon qui s'appelait Peter et, une nuit, il frappa à la fenêtre de la petite Wendy pour lui proposer de s'envoler avec lui. Le petit garçon, qui avait le même âge qu'elle, affichait sur son visage un petit sourire narquois qui l'intriguait autant qu'il l'émerveillait. Une étincelle tournoyait autour de lui à une vitesse stupéfiante, dissipant les ténèbres de la chambre par la lumière qu'elle irradiait. La petite Wendy avait répondu au garçon qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter l'invitation d'un étranger si elle n'en savait pas un peu plus sur lui. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Voilà ce qu'elle devait au moins savoir avant de pouvoir lui faire confiance. L'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit lorsqu'il lui murmura, avec un sourire énigmatique, qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse à ces deux questions, mais que si elle acceptait de s'envoler avec lui, il lui dirait ce que les autres pensaient de lui. En entendant ces paroles, la petite Wendy écarta ses couvertures et sortit de son lit. « Alors allons-y. » lui répondit-elle.**_

Kaito avait toujours adoré lire les journaux mais il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux critiques de films qui y étaient publiées. Si Aoko ne lui avait pas demandé de jeter un coup d'œil à la critique du Retour de Superman, pour qu'il s'assurer que ce film valait la peine qu'ils aillent le voir ensemble, il n'aurait jamais été victime de cette petite plaisanterie que lui avait envoyé le destin. Il avait lu l'article d'un air ennuyé au lieu d'écouter les explications de leur professeur de physique, et c'est à ce moment là qu'un passage particulier de la critique du film l'avait fait tressaillir, avec autant de force que s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

_« Certes, les capes rouges et autres uniformes bleus ne seront jamais autre chose que les éléments indispensables aux rêveries puériles de ceux qui n'auront jamais le courage de lever les yeux de leurs bandes dessinés pour contempler enfin le monde des adultes. Mais l'on ne peut que déplorer le fait que même des adultes, supposés plus raisonnables que des adolescents, se laissent charmer par cette vision ridicule et infantile de ce que doit être un héros ; un symptôme de plus de la crise d'identité que traversent nos sociétés modernes. Plus triste encore à nos yeux est le fait que certains n'hésitent pas à tirer avantage de cette perversion du besoin naturel d'avoir des héros en enfilant à leur tour leur propre cape, pour s'attirer une admiration immérité de la part du public qu'ils endorment par les illusions dont ils l'abreuvent. »_

« Comme s'amuse par exemple à le faire l'insaisissable Kid. »

Ouille.

Kaito sentit un arrière-goût amer dans sa bouche lorsqu'il enfouit le journal sous ses livres scolaires en essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le cours. Il n'allait pas se sentir vexé pour si peu, et de toutes façons, il ne s'était jamais spécialement intéressé à ce que les autres racontaient sur son compte.

La plupart des gens ne voyait en lui qu'un simple magicien et rien de plus, même s'ils reconnaissaient que c'était un magicien de haute volée, de la même lignée qu'un David Copperfield, rien de moins. Leur admiration et leur sympathie pour lui surpassaient même celles qu'ils éprouvaient pour les plus brillants de ses collègues, pour la simple et bonne raison que le spectacle qu'il leur offrait était purement gratuit. D'autres préféraient simplement le voir comme quelqu'un de dépendant à l'adrénaline, et qui ne pouvait trouver l'excitation qu'il recherchait qu'en défiant ouvertement la police japonaise. D'autres encore préféraient s'imaginer qu'il était à la recherche d'un joyau ayant appartenu à une ancienne duchesse autrichienne qui aurait été ni plus ni moins que sa grand-mère. Un internaute avait même parlé sur un forum consacré au Kid de sa propre théorie sur le voleur, selon laquelle le joyau était doté en plus de pouvoirs mystiques et que sa puissance n'avait rien à envier à celle de la kryptonite. C'était ironique de penser que plus les spéculations sur son compte devenaient fantaisistes, plus elles se rapprochaient de la vérité.

Et il préférait ne pas essayer de savoir quel genre de rumeurs était colporté sur sa vie privée.

Ce qui l'intriguait en revanche, était le fait des plus curieux que parmi tous les journalistes qui s'étaient essayé à découvrir la vérité sur l'insaisissable Kid, pas un seul n'avait songé à faire le rapprochement entre lui et le magicien de génie qui était apparu sur la scène en même temps que lui, et l'avait quitté le jour de sa disparition. Et si l'on prenait en compte que celui qui avait assuré la succession du voleur huit ans plus tard, avait le même âge et une apparence physique qui semblait proche de la sienne, le fils du magicien en question, on avait vraiment des raisons de se demander pourquoi personne ne s'était montré assez intelligent pour additionner deux et deux. S'ils avaient vraiment voulu connaître la vérité sur le Kid, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps.

Mais voulaient-ils vraiment la connaître quand on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir ? Le voleur aurait été bien moins fascinant à leurs yeux s'ils avaient essayé de l'imaginer comme un être humain de chair et de sang, qui pouvait faire des erreurs et être blessé, capturé, ou même tué en une fraction de seconde. Le voir comme un simple phénomène hors du commun, un mythe, dissipait instantanément leurs inquiétudes et leur permettait d'assister à ses spectacles sans ressentir de peur devant les dangers qu'ils lui faisaient courir. Oui, c'était plus facile de prendre une certaine distance avec le voleur et de ne pas devenir trop intime avec lui. Il valait mieux le voir de loin, comme à travers la lentille d'un télescope que de le voir de trop près. C'était déjà assez dur pour les êtres humains de devoir s'inquiéter jour après jour de la vie ou de l'état de santé de ses proches, il valait donc mieux pour eux que le Kid ne finisse pas par devenir l'un d'eux.

Et bien évidemment, Kaito savait mieux que personne prendre ses distances avec le Kid, de manière à éviter qu'il n'en vienne à affecter sa propre vie au lieu de demeurer un simple objet d'amusement pour lui.

Enfin, il faisait de son mieux pour voir les choses ainsi malgré sa situation particulière vis-à-vis du voleur.

_**Il était une fois un petit garçon qui s'appelait Peter, et tout ceux qui le connaissaient pensaient qu'ils ne le verraient jamais grandir et qu'il resterait toujours cet enfant prisonnier de ce monde imaginaire où il était à l'abri de la souffrance comme de la tristesse. En le voyant voler librement dans le ciel et en contemplant la manière joyeuse dont il se promenait au milieu des nuages, ils se mettaient à souhaiter pouvoir devenir à nouveau aussi naïf et innocent que ce petit garçon, et tout comme lui le demeurer à jamais. Mais lorsque la petite Wendy aperçût son visage éclairé par la pâle lumière de la lune, elle y déchiffra le désir de goûter, juste une fois, à l'amour d'un père et d'une mère. Et à ce moment là, elle comprît que même l'innocence ne suffisait pas pour vous protéger de la souffrance.**_

Kaito sentait son propre corps soudain dénué de pesanteur flotter au milieu des nuages tandis qu'il luttait pour rester conscient et ne pas s'évanouir. Enfonçant fermement ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, il espéra que ce geste serait suffisant pour dissiper la torpeur qui l'avait envahi et le paralysait petit à petit. Le son lointain des sirènes commença à se rapprocher, le ramenant à la réalité, et il s'appuya contre le mur de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour continuer à avancer, se concentrant sur chaque pas qui l'éloignerait de ses poursuivants. Il n'avait pas parcouru un mètre avant que les blessures infligées par les balles qui avaient transpercés sa chair ne se rouvrent brusquement, déchirant son corps et le faisant basculer dans un océan de souffrance.

Il se serait probablement écroulé sur le sol de tout son long si deux mains ne l'avaient pas fermement agrippé, le maintenant avec juste assez de force pour qu'il ne tombe pas et avec juste assez de délicatesse pour ne pas accroître ses souffrances. Levant les yeux vers celui qui était en train de l'allonger doucement sur le sol, Kaito tressaillit quand il reconnut le visage qui était penché sur le sien. Le regard inquiet de l'homme n'avait rien à envier à celui qu'un père aurait eu pour son propre fils. Et la sincérité qui résonnait dans la voix de celui qui l'ordonnait de s'accrocher et de ne pas mourir dans ses bras rendit les mots qu'elle prononça plus douloureux à entendre pour le voleur.

La dernière chose qu'il vît avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fût les vagues de lumières rouges et bleues qui avaient envahi les ténèbres de la rue, des lumières familières et qui le ramenèrent doucement vers le moment où elles avaient déferlées dans sa vie pour la première fois.

_Rouge et bleu_

_Les lumières du gyrophare de la voiture de police étaient visibles à travers les fenêtres de la salle à manger, des lumières bleues et rouges qui coloraient le ciel que la nuit avait teint d'un noir de jais. En temps normal, le petit garçon se serait émerveillé du spectacle féerique crée par le ballet des couleurs, mais cette nuit là, il ne pouvait pas. Il restait assis, les yeux fixés sur le paquet de cartes qu'il tenait entre ses mains, son esprit vagabondant bien loin de la pièce. Dans la cuisine, sa mère continuait d'éplucher des pommes de terre d'un geste mécanique digne d'un automate tandis que, dans le salon, la télévision restait allumée, sans personne pour apprécier le spectacle qu'elle diffusait._

_« Eh. »_

_Ginzo Nakamori s'empara d'une chaise avant de s'asseoir en face du petit garçon, s'efforçant de paraître aussi calme et détendu que possible pour dissimuler le malaise qui le rongeait. Le regard dénué d'expression d'un orphelin qui venait tout juste de perdre un de ses parents était une chose terrifiante, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas que son anxiété soit trop visible tandis qu'il devait y faire face._

_« Est-ce que tu pourrait me montrer un tour de magie ? »_

_Un mélange de familiarité et d'étrangeté se refléta dans les yeux du petit garçon quand il les leva vers son interlocuteur. Deux yeux bleus sombres qui semblaient absorber toute lumière et à travers lesquels l'inspecteur aperçût tout les lignes de défense que l'enfant avait érigé dans son esprit, comme un château de carte s'interposant entre ses pensées et le monde extérieur._

_« Choisissez une carte, regardez-la, puis rendez-la moi sans me l'avoir montré auparavant. » Sa voix était aussi calme et maîtrisée que celle d'un magicien professionnel faisant face à son public._

_Nakamori suivit les instructions du petit garçon avec un sourire chaleureux. Les lèvres de l'orphelin se plissèrent en un sourire, non pas un sourire sincère mais une expression énigmatique destinée à dissimuler ses intentions. Tout en regardant l'enfant mélanger les cartes avec l'habileté et la maîtrise d'un professionnel, Nakamori se demanda comment la tragédie qui s'était abattu sur lui avait pu le transformer de manière aussi radicale en l'espace d'une semaine seulement._

_« C'était le joker, n'est ce pas ? » Une lueur de triomphe illumina les yeux de Kaito quand il sortit une carte du paquet pour la tendre à l'inspecteur, c'était effectivement le joker._

_Nakamori pensa à ébouriffer les cheveux du petit garçon en lui marmonnant des félicitations pour l'intelligence dont il faisait preuve malgré son jeune âge, mais au lieu de cela, il préféra le traiter comme s'il était son égal, en félicitant sincèrement le magicien pour son talent._

Ce fût le premier tour de magie que Kaito montra à l'inspecteur Nakamori, c'était donc sans doute normal qu'il soit identique au dernier qu'il lui montrerait.

« Le joker… Avec le recul, c'était pratiquement prophétique… » songea l'inspecteur.

_**Il était une fois un petit garçon qui s'appelait Peter, et son pire ennemi était un pirate sans pitié surnommé le capitaine Crochet. Même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, le capitaine Crochet enviait l'éternel jeunesse de son ennemi, mais plus que tout, il haïssait le sourire moqueur qui était perpétuellement sur le visage du petit chef des enfants perdus. Ce sourire qui semblait proclamer au monde entier qu'il en était le roi et qu'en tant que tel, il pouvait se permettre de tourner en dérision tout ce qui lui plaisait, de la manière qui lui plaisait, et au moment qui lui plaisait. Une nuit, le capitaine Crochet s'introduisit discrètement dans l'arbre mort où les orphelins se pensaient à l'abri de sa colère, et il contempla son adversaire endormi, son éternel sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Et à ce moment là, le vieux pirate se demanda comment il était possible que quelqu'un puisse continuer de sourire tout en paraissant sur le point de verser une larme.**_

Nakamori était resté au chevet de l'adolescent, essayant de trouver un semblant de logique à la vérité qu'il venait d'apprendre. La chambre aux murs d'un blanc immaculé était aussi vide que silencieuse. Les seuls sons qui résonnaient dans la pièce étaient le bruit régulier de l'appareil mesurant le rythme cardiaque du patient et le souffle tout aussi régulier de la respiration du blessé. Il avait fallu lui injecter une quantité phénoménale de morphine pour éviter qu'il ne soit déchiré par la douleur que ne manquerait pas de lui occasionner les séquelles de la longue opération chirurgicale au cours de laquelle les médecins lui avaient sauvé la vie, et il n'était pas encore sorti de sa torpeur.

En contraste avec le calme de la chambre du blessé, les couloirs de l'hôpital avaient été envahis par un chaos indescriptible. L'inspecteur avait beau avoir chargé plusieurs membres de sa brigade de s'interposer entre la chambre et la vague de reporters qui faisait tout leur possible pour s'y introduire, cela n'empêchait pas ces derniers de faire mitrailler les flashs de leurs appareils photo dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

Des admirateurs de l'insaisissable Kid ne cessaient de harceler de coup de fil le standard téléphonique de l'hôpital, qui continuait malgré tout de nier que le voleur était dans leur établissement, en train de se remettre des blessures qu'il avait reçu lors de son arrestation.

Et dans la mesure où le cambrioleur était toujours inconscient et fortement gardé, l'inspecteur Nakamori croulait lui-même sous les demandes d'interviews.

Mais pourtant le policier préférait rester là, loin de la foule et du devant de la scène, à regarder l'adolescent émerger petit à petit de sa torpeur. La première chose qu'il regarda fût l'intraveineuse qui était planté dans son bras, la seconde fût les chaînes d'acier qui étaient refermées autour de ses poignets, la troisième fût le moniteur qui lui confirmait qu'il était encore de ce monde, et la dernière fût le visage de Nakamori.

« Bon retour parmi nous. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu nous as manqué. »

« C'est agréable de savoir ça. » répliqua Kaito d'une voix tenue.

Pendant un court instant, ils se glissèrent de nouveau dans leurs rôles habituels, celui du défenseur déterminé de la loi et de son insaisissable adversaire, échangeant des provocations de part et d'autres du toit de l'immeuble où ils se faisaient face. Mais il ne s'écoula guère de temps avant qu'ils ne prennent conscience du fait que la situation avait changé, et la réalisation de cette vérité laissa un arrière goût amer derrière elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il n'y avait pas d'arrogance ou de haine sur le visage de l'inspecteur, et la seule chose que Kaito perçût dans sa voix fatiguée fût les regrets et la déception d'un père faisant face à son fils indigne. L'adolescent était un acteur, quelqu'un capable d'imiter à la perfection toutes les émotions humaines, mais aussi de les déchiffrer d'un seul coup d'oeil chez les autres. Et c'était douloureux pour lui de déchiffrer ce que le vieil homme qu'il connaissait depuis toujours avait exprimé dans le ton de sa voix comme l'expression de son visage. Kaito avait compris que ce n'était pas lui qui était la cible de la rancœur de l'inspecteur mais son propre échec, son échec en tant que figure paternel.

Le voleur songea à tout avouer ; la boite de Pandore, la vérité sur la mort de son père, son désir de prendre sa revanche sur ceux qui l'avaient assassiné. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que Nakamori le croit, au moins partiellement. Après tout, il était l'une des rares personnes capable de comprendre vraiment la personnalité du gentleman cambrioleur, en dehors de celui qui se dissimulait derrière son monocle, même si aucun des deux ne l'aurait jamais admis.

Mais s'il lui avouait la vérité, et que l'inspecteur le croyait, cela ne ferait que rendre son arrestation plus douloureuse pour le père de famille qu'elle ne l'était déjà, sans compter que cela pourrait le pousser à mettre sa propre vie en danger.

Kaito avala péniblement sa salive, s'efforçant de paraître le plus convainquant possible lors de dernière prestation devant son vieil ennemi. Il remit en place une dernière fois le masque dont il n'avait plus besoin.

« Navré, inspecteur, mais un magicien ne doit jamais révéler ses secrets. »

_**Il était une fois un petit garçon qui s'appelait Peter et qui aimait sincèrement la petite Wendy. Mais il n'avait pas pu trouver de solution au problème que cela lui posait. Wendy était une petite fille normale, une fleur qui allait finir par s'épanouir, grandir, tomber amoureuse et avoir des enfants. Peter était tout sauf un petit garçon normal, et le temps était une prison pour lui. Wendy appartiendrait toujours à sa famille, au soleil, et à toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient ou finiraient par l'aimer ; lui appartiendrait à tout jamais au pays imaginaire et aux enfants perdu qui s'y étaient réfugié.**_

« Un magicien ne doit jamais révéler ses secrets. » La voix de l'inspecteur avait gagné en dureté lorsqu'il répéta les mots du voleur, avant de reprendre sa douceur quand il murmura son nom.

« Kaito… »

Kaito détourna les yeux et fit la sourde oreille, espérant plonger le vieil homme dans la frustration et l'impatience par son attitude. Après tout, c'était plus faire facile pour lui de faire face à quelqu'un de furieux qu'à quelqu'un d'attentionné.

« J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. » murmura Kaito en levant de nouveau les yeux pour se confronter au regard de l'inspecteur. « Et j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. »

Nakamori contempla longtemps l'adolescent, et même si ses yeux étaient plissés dans une expression rageuse, on pouvait y lire la douleur de se sentir trahi comme le besoin d'apporter son aide à celui qui la refusait. Mais c'est avec une voix aussi rude que sarcastique qu'il finit par répondre au voleur.

« C'est ton droit le plus strict, Kid.»

Se levant de sa chaise, le policier se rapprocha du lit, ses yeux illuminés par la rage. Et après s'être penché sur Kaito, il lui murmura d'une voix glaciale des mots qui furent aussi douloureux pour le cambrioleur que des coups de poignard.

« Je passerais le bonjour à ma fille de ta part. »

Apparemment satisfait de la souffrance exprimée par le regard de l'adolescent, Nakamori quitta la pièce sans ajouter un autre mot, laissant le voleur s'enfoncer dans un océan de remords sans une main pour l'aider à en sortir ou même le retenir. La porte de la chambre se referma doucement, coupant le cambrioleur du reste du monde qui, plus que jamais, continuait de bourdonner de rumeurs autour de la légende de l'insaisissable Kid, inconscient du fait que la dernière raison de l'existence du voleur venait de disparaître.

Il avait détruit la boite de Pandore à peine une seconde avant que les balles de ses ennemis de toujours ne le transpercent.

_**Il était une fois un petit garçon qui s'appelait Peter et il ne croyait pas que les contes de fées devaient toujours avoir une fin heureuse. Il murmura ses adieux à Wendy avant de s'apprêter à s'élancer dans le ciel, pour retourner à la vie d'éternelle solitude qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais une douce voix résonna derrière lui, le poussant à s'interrompre pour se tourner vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. La mère de Wendy, qui s'était penché vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, un geste rempli de tendresse et d'affection maternelle. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais goûté auparavant. Une saveur aussi étrangère que merveilleuse pour lui. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Une chose qui lui donnait l'impression de respirer de nouveau après avoir longtemps retenu son souffle.**_

Il fallût plusieurs minutes à Kaito pour remarquer l'objet aussi minuscule qu'effilé qui venait d'apparaître sur sa couverture, à quelques centimètres seulement de sa main droite. Un minuscule objet illuminé par la lumière des néons de la chambre d'hôpital, un minuscule objet dont Kaito sentit le contact glacial de la surface métallique quand il posa ses doigts dessus. Un objet qui n'avait aucune raison de se trouver ici, à ce moment précis, songea Kaito, à moins que quelqu'un ne l'y ait déposé intentionnellement, pour lui donner une dernière chance de s'échapper. Le cordon de sécurité mis en place par la police autour du Kid devait être quasi infranchissable, et il devait y avoir au moins deux caméras de surveillance dissimulés dans cette chambre. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule personne au monde qui aurait pu lui faire ce cadeau sans éveiller l'attention de la police.

Refermant doucement ses doigts sur l'aiguille, le voleur se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Même si beaucoup d'entre eux pouvaient parfois se montrer d'une stupidité extrême, les membres de la police de Tokyo n'étaient pas tous des imbéciles incapables d'additionner deux et deux. S'il se décidait à emprunter cette porte de sortie que quelqu'un avait entrouvert pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il briserait définitivement la carrière d'un inspecteur de police qui était aussi un père de famille. Le mot famille prît soudain un sens nouveau dans l'esprit de Kaito, et il comprit instantanément ce qui avait poussé Nakamori à faire ce geste. Une nouvelle résolution le gagna, et c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'il commença à crocheter la serrure des menottes qui le maintenaient enchaîné au lit.

_**Il était une fois un petit garçon qui s'appelait Peter et il vécût dans le pays imaginaire jusqu'au moment où il disparut mystérieusement, au cours d'une nuit, sans plus jamais réapparaître par la suite. Certains murmurèrent que les rares pirates qui avaient survécu avaient fini par prendre leur revanche, en le tuant et en dissimulant son cadavre dans les profondeurs de la forêt, là où aucun être humain n'oserait jamais s'aventurer. D'autres ajoutèrent que les animaux sauvages avaient du y dévorer son corps, sans laisser la moindre parcelle de chair pour les vers. D'autres encore préférèrent s'imaginer qu'il s'était jeté dans l'océan et s'y était instantanément dissous en une myriade de bulle, de la même façon que finissent par le faire les sirènes. La possibilité qu'il s'était décidé à quitter le pays imaginaire ne vint à l'esprit de personne.**_

Les oiseaux migrateurs peuvent passer d'un continent à un autre d'un simple battement d'ailes, ils n'ont aucun fardeau pour les empêcher de quitter le sol qu'ils abandonnent sans le moindre regret. Nakamori aurait souhaité pouvoir faire de même alors qu'il était dans une situation semblable. Trois semaines après l'évasion de Kaito Kuroba lors de sa détention à l'hôpital, le département des enquêtes avait décidé de transférer l'inspecteur dans une région plus petite, où il serait moins surchargé de travail ; une manière polie et discrète de lui dire que sa carrière était définitivement finie. Le policier ne chercha même pas à assurer sa propre défense. Quitter la ville était la meilleure des choses à faire pour lui de toutes façons, la meilleure manière de s'éloigner des souvenirs douloureux qu'il y abandonnerait.

Sa chambre était envahie de cartons de déménagement et de valises, lui laissant bien peu d'espace pour se mouvoir. Il referma les cartons un par un, n'oubliant pas de les étiqueter au passage ; un carton pour les documents de travail, un autre pour les ustensiles de cuisines, encore un autre pour les objets fragiles, un autre pour les appareils électroniques et enfin un autre pour…

Il restait un carton qui n'avait toujours pas d'étiquette posé dessus. Nakamori n'avait pas réussi à trouver de nom approprié pour désigner les souvenirs aussi doux qu'amers qu'il avait enfermé dans cette boite. Écartant les pans du carton, il en retira un par un tout les objets qui y étaient entreposés. Ses doigts effleurèrent la surface poussiéreuse d'albums de photo, la couverture d'un journal intime, des piles de vêtement soigneusement pliés, autant de souvenirs des deux femmes qui avaient compté le plus dans sa vie.

Après s'être emparé d'une photographie, il souffla dessus pour dissiper la poussière qui en avait recouvert la surface.

Face à Nakamori se trouvait à présent une merveilleuse jeune fille, irradiant de joie et tendant les mains ver le futur radieux qui s'annonçait pour elle, tandis qu'elle marchait à ses côtés au beau milieu d'un parc d'attraction. Un ciel bleu envahi de ballon multicolore constituait l'arrière fond de cette scène de bonheur innocent. Kaito avait pris cette photographie, un dimanche, six mois auparavant. Ce fût la dernière photo où le père et la fille pourraient se retrouver ensemble.

Aoko était morte, il y a tout juste deux mois, à peine deux semaines avant la date où elle aurait du recevoir le diplôme officialisant sa sortie du lycée. Un cancer de la gorge l'avait emporté loin de ce monde, de la même façon qu'il l'avait déjà fait avec sa mère.

La sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée tira Nakamori de sa rêverie. Le facteur avait glissé une carte postale sous la porte qu'il ramassa sans réfléchir. Si on se fiait au cachet de la poste, la carte postale avait été envoyée d'Australie, mais lorsqu'il la retourna, ce ne fût pas pour se retrouver face à des koalas, des kangourous, des flamands roses ou même la façade de l'opéra de Sydney. Non, au lieu de cela, il contempla la photographie d'un ciel d'un bleu azuré, encadré de quelques palmiers. Nakamori sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue au moment où la signification de ce message lui apparût dans toute sa clarté.

_Aoko, l'enfant bleu._

Retournant de nouveau la carte, il contempla de plus près le minuscule texte qui avait été griffonné d'une main hâtive sous le cachet de la poste. A en juger par les courbes maladroites de l'écriture, l'auteur de ces lignes les avait écrite alors qu'il se trouvait dans un véhicule.

_« Je vais bien. Merci pour votre aide. Un jour ou l'autre, nous nous reverrons. »_

Sous ces quelques mots, il trouva le dessin d'un visage souriant qui ne lui était que trop familier. Un visage surmonté d'un chapeau haut de forme et dont l'un des yeux moqueurs était dissimulé par un monocle.

Un léger sourire plissa les lèvres de Nakamori quand il déposa la carte postale à l'intérieur de la boite, au milieu de tout les objets qu'il y avait replacé. Il colla ensuite une étiquette sur la surface du carton après l'avoir refermé. Une étiquette sur laquelle était inscrit un simple mot.

Famille.

_**Il était une fois un petit garçon qui s'appelait Peter, et plus de mille ans s'étaient écoulé dans le pays imaginaire lorsqu'il y revint pour prendre de nouveau soin des enfants perdus. Quand il rendit finalement son dernier souffle, allongé sur l'herbe chaude de l'île où il était enfin revenu après une si longue absence, il n'y eût pas le moindre sourire moqueur ou la moindre larme sur son visage. Non, seulement le sourire serein d'un homme qui avait goûté aux doux effluves de l'amour comme à l'amertume des regrets, et les avait accueilli tout les deux sans chercher à s'enfuir.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Fin de l'histoire. »murmura Conan d'un air satisfait. « Ah, et voilà que le soleil se lève enfin. »

« Hein ? »marmonna Haibara en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

« Eh, ne t'endort pas tout de suite, nous avons souffert toute la nuit à cause de l'insomnie, alors essaye au moins de rester éveillé jusqu'au bout pour recevoir ta récompense en échange de cette nuit sans sommeil. »

« Contrairement à toi, Kudo, j'admire l'aurore chaque matin, alors je pense que pour une fois, je peux me passer de la contempler. »

« Mais tu n'as pas au moins envie de savoir ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi les contes de fées ne mentent jamais ? »

L'absence de réponse à sa question poussa le détective à tourner les yeux, pour découvrir que la scientifique s'était endormie sur son épaule et lui chatouillait le cou avec le souffle qui s'échappait doucement de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« D'accord. » Une légère rougeur colora les joues pâles de Conan quand il murmura ces mots. « Il fallait vraiment que tu t'endormes ici, dans un espace où tu te retrouverais exposées au vent et au froid matinal, hein ? »

Prenant délicatement la fillette dans ses bras, il la ramena à l'intérieur de la tente. Il était sept heures du matin, et le soleil qui venait de se lever leur faisait déjà bénéficier de la douce chaleur de ses rayons. Haibara entrouvrit un bref instant les yeux quand le détective la déposa sur son duvet, avant de les refermer de nouveau. Dans le rêve qu'elle avait commencé à faire, Akemi avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle dans une douce étreinte en commençant à lui chantonner une berceuse pour l'endormir.

_« Au moins, j'ai une raison valable de laisser les autres gamins s'amuser sans moi quand ils se réveilleront. Maintenant, allons voir ce qui se passe sous ma couette. » _songea Conan en recouvrant Haibara d'une couverture.

_**Il était une fois une petite fée nommée conte de fée, une petite luciole qui virevolte dans vos rêves et éloigne les cauchemars de votre âme par la lumière qu'elle y apporte. Les mensonges ne peuvent pas vous protéger des créatures qui rodent dans les ténèbres de la nuit.**_

_**Les mensonges vous aident à fuir les aspects les plus durs de la réalité en vous laissant croire ce que vous avez envie de croire. Les contes de fées vous disent de croire que l'impossible peut devenir possible, et vous aident à affronter la réalité, même quand elle se présente sous ses aspects les plus terrifiants.**_

_**Les contes de fées ne mentent jamais.**_

FIN

_Les derniers mots du traducteur : Pour comprendre le message du Kid à l'inspecteur Nakamori dans ce dernier conte de fée, il faut vous rappeler que le prénom de sa fille, Aoko, signifie littéralement l'enfant bleu en japonais._


End file.
